I'm not a Monster
by shardgodoftides
Summary: My second fanfic so far. Also, what the story is about is in the story it self so check it out and remeber to PM and/or review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello,** and welcome to ****I'm not a Monster. ****This is a story about a wolf named Shardeus. He is the son of Lupa and Hypno. Shard is a Werewolf. He is pure black with deep blue eyes. The picture is on my profile. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't not own Percy Jackson. Only my OC's. Rick owns Percy Jackson. Now onto the story!**

Shards POV: I don't remember anything. It was all a blur. All I know is that Lupa, the wolf goddess, is my mom. I've never met my real dad. But I know that my step-dad is a jerk. He hits me and my mom. He raised me to never show fear and weakness but sometimes I can't hold my emotions, so he bites me. But I'm just getting ready for my coronation. Today I become the prince of all wolves. My step-dad brings out a silver knife. I just stare at him, unfazed. He raises the knife and slashes my jawline. As my blood pours out and the wolves cheer, my step-dad, Lycaon, nods with approval in my direction. I change into a wolf and lay in submission. After that I walk around, looking for mom. Then I see her, talking with Chiron, the immortal trainer. I eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Chiron, please take him in. He is a good werewolf." Mom begs.

"I can't, not until he is 14." Chiron says.

"But-"Lupa pleads

"No, but when he's 14, ok?" Chiron asks.

"Fine." Lupa says, defeated.

Then I see a face in the ground.

"Hello." says the face.

"Who are you!?" I growl.

"Why, so rude little wolf, but you don't scare me. I know your weaknesses." The face smiles smugly.

"I don't have weaknesses!" I growled.

"Oh, then why don't you survive…. Tartarus!" The face cackles. Then the ground beneath me shuddered and a hole appeared. I turned into a little boy and held onto the edge of a rock. "MOMMY!" I scream, but she doesn't hear me. Then the rock broke. I screamed while I was falling. But I was so tired I fell asleep. I woke up when I hit some ground. I looked around and paled. I was in Tartarus.

**So Cliff Hanger there so HA! But anyway I will soon update but I hope you like it so far. If you have any suggestions for some OC's, then PM me or review. Also don't send me love interests, since I have one already. But please check out my other story called Shardeus Andrews, the strongest demigod out there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I'm back and I have one review and I know that isn't a lot but seeing someone asking for more makes me so happy. So heartofglass99 thank you so much. Anyways, enough talking. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Only my OC's. Now ON TO THE STORY!**

Shard's POV: I look around as I shake. Then I hear a screech and I jump. I look around frantically, looking for the source. Then I see a Drakon and I whimper. Then I see a red giant with a club in his hand wearing Drakon skin. He kills the Drakon and sees me. I turn into a wolf and growl though I guess I didn't look very intimidating since I was still shaking.

He smiles and gently says "Shhhhh, it's ok, I won't hurt you."

"You won't?" I whimper.

"Yup." He says gently. Then he walks over and picks me up and brings me back to a hut. When we got in, my mouth started to water from the smell. He gives me some Drakon stew and bread. I eat it all up quickly. He laughs at my antics.

"So, how'd you get here?" he questions. So I tell him what happened and he nods, understanding. When I got to the face in the ground, his eyes hardened and started to mutter "χαζή μητέρα" I gave him a confused look when he said "dumb mother" but I continued my story. I finished and asked why he said dumb mother. He explained that the face is Gaia and that's his mother.

LINE BREAKLINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

8 years later

After training with Damasen, I became the ultimate werewolf. I even considered him as my dad. But one day he told me to go to Thantos, who is visiting Tartarus, to get me out. I didn't want to, but Damasen's puppy eyes convinced me. I sighed as I hugged him goodbye as I make the journey to Tartarus's heart. As I walk there, I feel sad. But then I see a man with black wings and chocolate eyes. I go over to him and told him that Gaia sent me here. He nods and fly's me out of Tartarus

**So I hoped you guys liked that. I kinda rushed near the end so I apologize for that. Review, PM or favorite. Anyway, Shard out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I only have my OC's. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson. Now ON TO THE STORY!**

Shards POV: Thantos took me to the same forest that I fell in Tartarus. I turned into a wolf and thanked Thantos. Then I hear "Hypno?" from a voice that I thought I would never hear again. I smile and turn around and I run to my mom, screaming "MOMMY!" Lupa Looks surprised but stares at her son with the broken eyes from training in Tartarus.

"Shardeus?" She asks, with wide eyes.

"Yup!" I say excitedly, turning human and hugging her. She howls in happiness and relief and licks me so much. I start to cry in relief and my emotions pour out. Then I hear a voice that I hate so much, Lycaons' voice.

I growl and ask," What do you want?"

"For you to stop showing weakness!" He roars and pounces on me. He turns into a human and tries to punch me. I'm too fast for him and I dodge the punch. Then I grab his throat and tear it out. Lupa looks at me in horror and awe, shocked that her baby boy killed Lycaon. I drop the body and walk to a river and clean my hands. I then turn into a wolf and follows Lupa. She takes me Chiron, explaining that I will be safe here, instead of the wild. I give her the puppy eyes, but it doesn't work. I walk with Chiron and explain what happened. Then he told me something that surprised me, THERES ANOTHER WEREWOLF! Then I hear a thunderous heartbeat that only a werewolf has. I search who has it and I see the most beautiful girl ever. My jaw drops when I see her. For the first time, I'm speechless.

Alison's POV: I see the most Hottest looking guy ever. I heard his thunderous heartbeat, realizing it's a werewolf's heartbeat. When he sees me his jaw drops and he stares. He then coughs and walks over, looking nervous. Then I see his deep blue eyes. They make me melt. His eyes also look broken, like a soldier who's seen too much.

Shards POV: Her eyes are amazing. Their light hazel.

"Hi." I say, my voice nervous.

"Hello." She says, her voice sounds like an angel.

"My names Shardeus." I state

"My names Alison." She states

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I say slyly. She blushes and lightly punches my arm. I catch her hand and kiss it lightly. She blushes even more. I can feel everyone's eyes on us. Chiron coughs and says"….

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA take that reader. Hope you like that cliffy. Anyway I will update immediately. So, Shard out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I hope you like the chapter. And I don't own PJO and HAD ME AT HELLO, only my OC's. NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

Shards POV: "Well, um, This Shardeus. So he will be claimed maybe tomorrow. That is all." Chiron states. Everyone stares at me, but I only focus at Alison.

"Hey, does this camp have musical instruments?" I ask

"Yeah, we do, but only Apollo kids use them. No one ever touches them." She says, "Why do you ask?" she asks.

"Because…" I say focusing on her plush pink lips. I cough and walk away and went to an Apollo kid and ask for the musical instruments. He looks surprised but helps me get there. I pick up a guitar and I start to play a song. He looks surprised at my choice, and I tell him, it's for the performance on Friday. I ask if I can have the guitar and he says sure. I go into the forest and I start to play "Had me at Hello"

**I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
>My pulse starts racing from the words that you say<br>And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
>That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on<strong>

**You don't have to try too hard  
>You already have my heart<br>You don't got a thing to prove  
>I'm already into you<br>So**

**Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
>Cause I'm so, so good to go<br>Don't say Don't say good night you know  
>You had me at hello <strong>_**[X3]**_**  
>Don't say Don't say good night you know<br>You had me at hello**

**Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
>Cause you ain't saying nothing<br>I ain't already heard  
>Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud<br>And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song**

**You don't have to try too hard  
>You already have my heart<br>You don't got a thing to prove  
>I'm already into you<br>So**

**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
>Cause I'm so, so good to go<br>Don't say Don't say good night you know  
>You had me at hello <strong>_**[X3]**_**  
>Don't say Don't say good night you know<br>You had me at hello**

**Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh **_**[X5]**_****

**You don't have to try too hard  
>You already have my heart<br>You don't got a thing to prove  
>I'm already into you<br>So**

**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
>I'm so, so good to go<br>Don't say Don't say good night you know  
>You had me at hello <strong>_**[X3]**_**  
>Don't say Don't say good night you know<br>You had me at hello**

I finish off and I smile at the sky, hoping that Alison will get the message.

**So I hope you like this chapter and remember, I don't own Had me at Hello. Remember to PM, Review, and favorite. So Shard out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so this will be short. And I will make a schedule for my stories. And I need ideas for my other story. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I only own my OCs. SO ON TO THE STORY! **

Shards POV: I was practicing always. But I didn't want to get lay and not exercise, so I trained on monsters in the forest. I teared out a Hell Hounds throat when I heard a gasp. I turned around and I saw an Aphrodite camper.

"OMG, you are like, so HOT!" she squealed, and I winced.

"Umm, thank you?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Wanna, like, go out?" She asked.

"Umm, no thank you." I say taking a step back. I turn around and run out of the forest. Then I ran into someone.

"Ow!" I heard an angelic voice, realizing that angelic voice belongs to Alison.

"I'm soooo sorry!" I say, apologizing. Then I see the position we are in, I'm on top of her.

"Umm…" I say awkwardly. I get up and grab her hand, pulling her up.

"It's ok." She says blushing. "So are you going to the Camp Half-Blood talent show?" she asks.

"Yup." I reply, still a little pink.

"Cool." She smiles. I say goodbye and walk away. Then I hear the same Aphrodite Camper.

Alison's POV: "SHARDY-POO! I SEE YOU HUN!" I hear Shelby scream. I groan and look at Shard in pity. **AN: Shard will be short for Shardeus.** Then what surprises me is his statement.

"NO, I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU! I LIKE SOMEBODY ELSE!" He roars. Shelby looks scared for a moment then runs away and she trips 5 seconds later. We laugh and I look at Shard laughing. He looks so handsome, just laughing.

Shards POV: While laughing I notice that Alison stopped. I looked out the corner of my eye, and she is staring at me. But I got lost in her eyes.

"Hey Alison," I start.

"What?" She replies.

"Who's you godly parent?" I question.

"Apollo." She replies. Perfect. I smile at her and walk away yelling behind me, "See you at the CBH Talent Show!"

**So I hope you like this chapter and I hope you guys like it. Next chapter will be the CBH Talent Show! Remember to PM, Review and Favorite!**


	6. Mini Chapter

**Quick story how Lupa met Hypno. **

It starts on a winter day, Lupa walks through the forest to find some elk and maybe a mate. She didn't find an elk, but she found a mate. It was a pure black wolf with deep blue eyes. (Sound familiar?)  
>"Hello." the wolf starts<br>"Hi." Lupa says, a little shy of the wolfs commanding gaze.  
>"My name is Hypno." The wolf states.<br>"My name is Lupa." Lupa  
>"A beautiful name for a beautiful wolf." Hypno says slyly. Lupa blushes and they continue their conversation. She eventually has to leave, but asks if she will ever meet again. "Of course." he states, but she is still unsure. The next day she goes back to the spot that Hypno and Lupa met and sees him standing there with a muzzle full of roses. He walks over to her and drops the roses on the snowy floor. Then he shocks her by his statement, "I love you."<p>

few months later she gives birth to Shardeus, a spitting image of his father. But little did she know that Hypno was the Hypno, minor god of sleep. And he stands there watching her give birth to his son. One day she had left him alone and he appeared to Shardeus in his wolf form. Shardeus was sleeping and Hypno nuzzled him and left, blessing Shardeus while doing so.

**That's how Lupa and Hypno met and This is not chapter 5. Remember to PM, Review, Favorite. I don't own PJO. Only my OCs.**


End file.
